


idiot

by LaryssaD17



Series: You can fly even higher [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu being an ass, F/M, M/M, Reader losing their patience with Atsumu, Studying, Tutoring, atsumu being atsumu, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaryssaD17/pseuds/LaryssaD17
Summary: But while you looked at him answering the questions on his own you understood something: Miya Atsumu was an idiot. A very handsome idiot, that is.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Series: You can fly even higher [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092647
Kudos: 18





	idiot

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so beware of grammar mistakes. I don't like Atsumu since he called his fangirls pigs. I think he is an idiot and an ass and is pretty obvious at this rate that Osamu is my favorite twin.

“Next question: Who wrote ‘Romeo and Juliet’?”, you ask, resting both of your elbows on the table. When your eyes land on him again, he looks confused, almost puzzled and you want to roll your eyes.

After a few seconds of apparently thinking, Atsumu looked at you and then scoffed and even pouted like the baby he is.

“How I’m supposed ta know?”

“Because everyone knows who wrote ‘Romeo and Juliet’”, you respond, like is the most obvious thing in the world. It was, but of course, there was a reason why you were currently studying with him for the English class.

Because Miya Atsumu is a talented and a genius on the volleyball court, but he wasn’t that smart with his studies, especially English. (You don’t blame him either, since you don’t like English so much).

Atsumu scoffs and crosses his arms over his chest after frowning and looking like an angry child.

“Back to the question: who wrote ‘Romeo and Juliet’?”, you look at him again, but he is still looking away, now leaning back on the library chair he is sitting on. “Is not that hard. Is the same person who wrote ‘Hamlet’, ‘Macbeth’, ‘Julius Cesar’ and ‘Othello’ and if I keep going, we’ll probably never end”.

He looks at you like he is even more lost than before. You permit yourself to exhale to not lose the little patience you have always have with him.

“Okay. Let’s go back at it again. We talked about him in class a few days ago. The person who wrote ‘Romeo and Juliet’ was British and is considered one, if not the most, important author in English literature”, you look at him with hope, but he still is as clueless as before. “I can’t believe you’re this dumb”.

“I ain’t dumb”, he's offended but you’re too tired to care.

Before this study session, you had school all day and then you tutored other two teens who were difficult because they had Math problems (no pun intended) and after finishing up with Atsumu, you had to get home and deal with your younger siblings, who always had a sugar overdose and will walk in the walls if you let them. So, yeah, you were tired already and Atsumu wasn’t helping.

“Then what the hell you have been doing all your school life? They teach us the answer to this question since we are kids. Everyone knows the answer because everyone knows who he is”.

“I don’t have time ta waste with rubbish like this”, you exhale offended.

“This is not rubbish, you uncultured swine!”, you raise your voice, kind of angry while pointing at him. “Literature is an art and you should respect it, just as I respect your love for volleyball!”

He blinks a few times, trying to process the fact that you just low-key insulted him. Well, he definitely felt insulted.

While Atsumu tried to process the fact that you also raised your voice to him, you apologized to the librarian who was looking at both of you with one of her deadly glares. You even bowed a few times, and before turning to your ‘pupil’, you took a few breaths to calm down.

“Where were we? Oh, yes, question number seven: Who wrote ‘Romeo and Juliet’?”, when you look at Atsumu again, he is looking at you in a very weird way that freaks you a little. “What?”

“No one has raised their voice to me in that way before”, his voice is low, almost a whisper, and very unlike himself.

Just when you opened your mouth to say something, he stands from his chair and leans forward, in your direction, only stopping when he is just a few centimeters from your face.

That’s the moment when you realize that you’re totally frozen and that your heart is beating so fast that you swear is going to come out of your chest. (And the worse part is that you don’t get why you feel like that in the first place).

Maybe because Miya Atsumu, one of the school’s playboys and definitely one of the most desired (to say something decent) boys in school, is sharing the same air you are in this very moment? Don’t know, maybe that or that you’ll have been crushing on him since you two meet.

“Just because ya’re a pretty face, tha doesn’t mean ya can raise yar voice to me”, his eyes are glue to yours and his voice a mere whisper that is centimeters from brushing your lips. “Nor insult ma, for tha matter. Got it?”

You want to say something, like insult him back for being an idiot, but you’re too scared of moving your lips and touch his by accident (even though your inner self wouldn’t complain about it at all).

He doesn’t say anything else and returns to his chair on the other side of the table like nothing even happen.

He even, a few seconds later he returned to his seat, remembers ‘casually’ that the person who wrote ‘Romeo and Juliet’ was William Shakespeare. You didn’t believe him, but you were so shocked with his closeness a few minutes ago to tell him something.

But while you looked at him answering the questions on his own you understood something: Miya Atsumu was an idiot. A very handsome idiot, that is.


End file.
